fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (Aaniimee)
---- Sky Dragon Slaying Magic is a Caster Magic, Lost Magic, and Dragon Slayer Magic that has both offensive and supportive capabilities. The user is granted the ability to consume the air, and replenish their magic power through its consumption. Description Sky Dragon Slayer Magic allows the user complete dominion over the element of the air around them, making it one of the most versatile and advanced forms of slayer magic when placed in the right hands. The magic has a far greater extension than normal wind-based magics and even takes magic a step further to introduce healing qualities, making it one of the only one of its kind where the user may attack, defend, and heal, however, it is noted that they cannot heal themselves. The manipulation of air is quite simple, the user only needing to be in an area with air and traces of ethernano, however, techniques on how they utilize said components vary from person to person and spell to spell. By creating highly volatile wind, for instance, the user is obviously attempting an offensive spell, however, preparing softly moving breezes or oxygen-filled bubbles, they are going towards a supportive spell. The pattern of learning spells also varies, as a commonly known user demonstrated a vast knowledge of supportive and healing spells early on, and then developing offensive spells later on, however, Chase Grimsted appeared to learn in the opposite way, knowing many offensive spells at the start and then demonstrating a knowledge of supportive ones later on. Another ability that mages of this craft have is the ability to turn into air, thus becoming intangible. While in this form, they cannot be harmed by any attacks, magical or physical, and it is incredibly difficult to trace them once in this form, as they only give off a faint magical energy from the spell itself. They can travel at hypersonic speeds without receiving any bodily harm as well as reach incredibly high altitudes without receiving any harm from the pressure or temperature. A Sky Dragon Slayer can replenish their magic reserves almost instantaneously by drawing in air through their mouth. Air consumption may seem like a great way to supply someone with magic power, but a Sky Dragon Slayer must be wary of what kind of air they are consuming. Air that is clean and has great concentrates of ethernano will grant the user great strength, but polluted air will cause their physical and magical abilities to suffer. A user of Sky Dragon Slayer Magic may also craft various constructs of air, such as tools, weapons, or basic objects to aid them in their pursuits. The weapons they can create include, but are not limited to swords, axes, spears, staves, knives, and shields, which can be used for offensive or defensive purposes. Depending on the user's skill in the magic and the time and energy put into the construct, they can be very large or intricate in design. Like every other Slayer, a Sky Dragon Slayer has access to a heightened state called Dragon Force. The state is achieved by consuming an amount of ethernano infused air from external sources. In this state, the user will receive an extreme boost in magical and physical strength and stamina, as well as be decorated with feather-like appendages on their calves and forearms, scales along their face and arms, and talon-like fingers and toenails. Spells Offensive Basic *'Sky Dragon’s Roar:' The Sky Dragon variant of the famous slayer breath attack, this attack is in every slayer's arsenal, however, its power is not to be underestimated. To begin, Chase draws in a large breath, mixing in the ambient ethernano with his internal ethernano in order to create volatile winds. As he gathers the air, his cheeks and chest extend greatly to accommodate for the extra volume, however, the small space allows the molecules enough room to bounce rapidly and gain momentum. There are two ways to unleash the attack, the first being more controlled and the second being wider and generally more destructive in terms of damaged property. To use the first version, Chase places his hands in front of his mouth, making a small hole all the way through that the spell is released through. As it is released, a magic circle appears on the end of his hands, which allows it to grow bigger, however, it rarely exceeds nine feet in diameter. The second is a much faster and dangerous version, being nearly uncontrolled. This one is gathered and then released in quick succession, however, the gathering of the air generally takes twice as long so that a sufficient attack can be released. In either case, a tornado-like force is released from his mouth which deals an incredible amount of blunt and slicing damage, to the point where even a novice was able to destroy an energy pod of the most ancient and powerful magical items in all of Earthland, Nirvana. This spell also has to variant commonly used by Chase, Sky Dragon's Scorching Roar and Dragon's Artic Roar. The former is a superheated Sky Dragon's Roar, made by forcing the high quantities of air in his lungs and cheeks to bounce around much more rapidly than normal, creating a massive amount of friction, and thus heat. When released, the attack releases visible heat waves that are highly potent, capable of leaving first degree burns on opponents if directly hit. This attack delivers a greater amount of slicing damage to the quicker moving particles as well. The latter variant is created by slowing down the particles in his lungs, allowing the particles to "calm down" until they reach close to freezing, generally about 36°F (1.67°C). When released this attack is much slower, however, delivers a greater deal of blunt damage because it is denser, and releases a fog by gathering the water particles in the air around it. **'Sky Dragon’s Healing Roar:' Just as the previous spell, the Healing Roar is enacted by gathering a massive amount of air within himself and combining ambient and internal ethernano. However, the ethernano he mixes with this attack is much different, involving magic particles focused on healing rather than inflicting damage, causing this roar to be glowing green in color, just like his other healing spells. Unlike basic healings spells, however, this one focuses on destroying and mental blocks, making especially useful against amnesia, as well as cleansing the soul from any emotional baggage the afflicted person may be carrying. The attack does deal some physical damage as well, however, it is hardly more than a passing breeze. *'Sky Dragon's Cry:' Chase cups his hands around his mouth, causing the air to vibrate much more rapidly within the confines, and then emits a piercing scream into the tunnel. The vibrations within amplify the scream to ear-splitting levels, which can leave the target temporarily, or possibly permanently, deaf. This is almost always used as a means to forcibly distract opponents, allowing him or a teammate the opportunity to attack. To defend innocent bystanders or teammates, he will erect a soundproof wind barrier around them, and it can be noted that the sound causes him no discomfort. *'Sky Dragon’s Wing Attack:' Chase generates a large whirlwind that surrounds each of his arms, which spins in a large and slow spirals rather than small quick ones. By throwing his arms forward, the spirals are thrown at his opponentes towards his opponent, surrounding them with the large winds. Due to the large size, it is capable of hitting several opponents with great blunt force, but its slower rate of spinning prevents it from making large amounts of cutting damage. *'Sky Dragon’s Claw:' To begin this spell, Chase surrounds his foot in high-velocity winds, the quick and controlled rotation allowing him to float above the earth and remain in the air for as long as he wants, however, he can remain on the ground as well. He will then proceed to launch forward from his spot, assaulting his opponent with a kick strengthened by hurricane-force winds. He can also create winds from his feet, allowing him to propel himself in any direction he chooses, which augments his speed greatly. This makes it much easier to get close to an opponent, allowing Chase to engage them in melee combat. In addition to this, Sky Dragon's Claw can be used to clear long distances in a short amount of time, evade enemy attacks, and reach places normally beyond his range thanks to the jet-propulsion granted by the spell. By combining this spell with others, he can quickly iniate attacks and escape from range, leaving the opponent unable to return an attack. *'Sky Dragon’s Crushing Fang:' To iniate the spell, Chase gathers an intense whirlwind from his finger tips to his elbow. He then leaps towards his opponent—whether from a short distance or from above them—and performs a slash attack onto them with his fingertips. This allows the wind to follow the path of his hand, splitting into four 'claws' as it follows the shape of his fingers. These claws will slice through most materials with ease, and even a Sky God Slayer was unable to resist the damage done by these volatile winds. This attack demands a quick gather and release, and the longer he keeps the ethernano packed wind together, the more damage it could present to himself. *'Sky Dragon’s Bind:' Chase generates highly compressed wind around his arms, holding them out so they are parralel to the earth. He then swings his arms towards the center of his body, crossing the right over top of the left, which allows the bouts of wind to be released towards the opponent. The winds then latch onto the target because of their curved shape, and compresses on them with bone-crushing force, thus trapping them in place. Once they are trapped in the spell, Chase is free to manipulate the air around them how he wants, compressing it tighter against them to restrict movement, or even lifting them up in the air and throwing them aside. This attack generally only works in a one-on-one battle, as it requires a bit of concentration to keep the binds in place, however, if he can manage to get several opponents at once, this eliminates that aspect. *'Sky Dragon’s Iron Fist:' Chase engulfs one of his fists in a intense tornado, severely boosting the defensive and offensive capabilities of said fist. He then moves forward, performing a quick punch towards his opponent—generally an uppercut—releasing the tornado at the same time, which boosts the power of his attack acutely. The attack delivers a great amount of blunt force due to the melee attack behind it, and rarely ever inflicts any cutting damage unless the object being struck is incredible fragile or easy to rip. *'Sky Dragon’s Sword Horn:' Chase envelopes himself in highly pressurized and unstable wind, thus giving him a defensive layer against incoming attacks. He then launches forward at hypersonic speeds, smashing into his target headfirst to deliver an all-in, fullbody attack. The wind around him slices and crashes into their body, delivering a great amount of damage all on its own, with most non-magically enhanced armors breaking almost immediately, and magically enhanced armors, especially those geared towards enhancing fighting prowess, don't hold that strong either. This is generally something used to quickly finish a fight, especially against an opponent with weak physical stamina, as the high speed of the attack usually prevents agile opponents from getting away. By generating the winds solely around his head, Chase can deliver an augmented headbutt and recieve little bodily harm to himself, and added with his incredibly hard head, it stands to reason it could shatter the opponent's skull. **'Sky Dragon's Silhouette:' Just as with Sword Horn, Chase surrounds himself in highly compressed wind, however, this one is shaped and controlled with precision, forming a shape reminiscent of a dragon around him, scaling several stories high. He then leaps forward, crashing into his opponent headfirst, the head of the dragon smashing into them with enough force to tear a hole through a mountain. The size of the spell generally prevents it from dealing any slicing damage, or putting holes through the opponents body unless they are of equal or greater size. *'Sky Dragon’s Breakdown Fist:' An immensely powerful spell that entails a super-powered punch capable of leveling entire mountains. Chase begins this spell by generating the air around his arm into an intense but small tornado. This tornado is very easy to overlook, thus making it a surprise attack of sorts, as it only minorly effects the surrounding area and has no color. He then shifts his whole body back, his dominant hand—and the hand with the tornado— being pointed away from his opponent. He then quickly moves forward, utilizing his whole body to get the maximum amount of force behind the punch. However, instead of striking his opponent, a magic circle appears in front of his fist, from which a fist made entirely out of air is launched out, heading towards his opponent. Upon contact with the opponent, they will be launched back several meters, thus delivering a collossal amount of blunt damage onto his opponent. Despite the obvious strength behind this attack, it is extremely centralized, hitting only his target. However, should Chase rush forward into this attack, it could potentially damage his body or those around him due to the concentration he requires to keep the attack on a singular path. *'Sky Dragon’s Jaw:' After his opponent is knocked down onto the ground, Chase stands above them, locking his hands together into a tight fist above his head. He then swings down onto his opponent, calling upon a fierce burst of wind from the sky, swinging his conjoined hands on top of his opponent. This will smash them down into the earth, creating a crushing wave of wind that causes a crater to be formed around them as well. This wave of wind is capable of launching others away as well, making this attack useful when facing multiple opponents. *'Sky Dragon’s Grip Strike:' For this spell to even be intiated, Chase must grab a hold of his opponent, typically their arm, leg, or face. He then causes the air between the space of his hand and the opponent's body to become turbulent, slashing their skin with terrific force and speed. By releasing the attack on a body part, he can easily immobolize said body part, or even his oppponent if he manages to get their leg. Should he get their face, he can cause them to bleed, thus making it incredibly hard to see or smell anything. *'Sky Dragon's Razor Elbow:' Chase surrounds his elbow in fierce winds, and then releases the attack in a concentrated blade of wind behind him. This can be used to severely power up a normal punch, or if his opponent is behind him, damage them severely. The wind can easily split rocks and can pierce through a large variety of armors. *'Sky Dragon's Oblivion:' Chase dashes at and around his opponent at hypersonic speeds, easily dodging incoming attacks and getting behind them before they can initiate any attack. He then strikes the side of their neck with a roundhouse kick, causin their head to snap to one side, thus causing their brain to hit the side of their head, triggering a blackout, and surrendering the opponent into unconsciousness. *'Sky Dragon's Pulse:' Chase creates a small ball of highly pressurized air, and then launches it towards his opponent. The sphere will not make contact, however, but hover a few feet in front of them, expanding and contracting at intervals, releasing a 'pulse' of powerful wind, which pushes his opponents with enough force to bend maraging steel. *'Sky Dragon's Tail:' Chase gets close to his opponent, preparing the attack by encompassing his leg in a massive amount of wind. He performs a varying kicks at his opponent, the wind following suit, which turns into a sharp blade as it is released. The attack can serve a number of purposes depending on where he attacks. He can cause his opponent to fall by performing a low sweep, and when followed by the blade of wind, it will cut their heel, specifically their achilles tendon, preventing them from standing again unless they are healed. If he strikes anywhere from the shin to chest area, he can crush their bones a slice through clothing and skin, dealing damage, however, generally not as severe and long-term as the above is. The final is performing a roundhouse kick at their head with enough force that his foot alone can give them a concussion. Due to the amount of damage a blade could due to a person's head and not wanting to kill anybody, Chase will round out the wind that follows to just power up his kick, at worst putting them into a coma. *'Sky Dragon's Silhouette:' Chase surrounds himself in wind, creating a silhouette reminiscent of a dragon. He then jumps forward at his opponent, crashing into them headfirst. The initial attack is severely damaging on its own, but the dragon that follows behind him could easily cause his opponents to go flying several yards away with enough force to break through concrete. *'Sky Dragon's Feathers:' Chase creates and sends out dozens of invisible, soft, feather-like bouts of wind towards his opponent, which then adhere to their skin, sinking into their pores. The feathers depletes the targets physical strength by absorbing and expelling oxygen from their body. Depending on the number of feathers that land, it would take little time for the opponent to go unconscious from a lack of oxygen, or body fatigue. Additionally, if the feathers adhere to an open wound, they will drain the target's blood of oxygen as well, further speeding up the process and causing many of their red blood cells to die off. *'Sky Dragon’s Vacuum:' By far one of the easiest spells in Chase’s arsenal, this attack requires little set up as well as none of his attention after it’s placed. This attack starts by creating a small sphere of wind that begins gathering a certain componenet of the air. He generally uses this attack to gather all the oxygen in the area into the sphere, making the air around him useless for breathing. Due to his enhanced lungs, as well as controlling the spell, Chase can enact this and suffer no consequences. By utilizing the oxygen filled ball, he can also surround his opponents. He then raises the pressure inside the sphere, making the oxygen a higher partial then prior. Once the high partial oxygen is in higher concentrations than the normal, it will cause the target to go under nervous system toxicity. This will result in seizures, and the target will have uncontrolled muscle spasms, and ultimately pass out. Prolonged exposure results in the irritation of the lungs, which could make breathing painful and difficult. He can use this attack in an alternative way to be more oriented towards group battling as well. Instead of draining the surrounding area, Chase will only surround his opponent, and the sphere will circulate the air inside until there is no oxygen, only suffocating them. However, if he were to use this method, he has to do it incredibly fast, as his opponent usually senses it as soon as it is placed. If placed under either version for extended periods of time, it could prove to be fatal. **'Sky Dragon’s Toxin Vacuum:' This spell is fundamentally the same as the Sky Dragon’s Vacuum sphere, the only difference being that this one absorbs toxins from the air rather than oxygen. This attack is used to clear the area of dangerous contaminants so that he can gain more strength through its consumption. Any attacks that alter the quality of the air can be nulled by this spell, making any poisonous mist spells unusable in Chase’s presence. After he gathers the dangerous toxins into the sphere, he can cause the sphere to form over his opponent, exposing them to the dangerous air. This can work alternatively in the targets favor, for example if they were to be a Poison Slayer of any kind, as they can absorb the toxins to gain strength. *'Sky Dragon's Purge:' Chase creates a forceful wind that causes any air contaminants to be pushed away. While mainly used to clear the air, it can also cause his opponents to be blasted back should he put a stronger force behind it. Advanced *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill:' Chase moves into a wide stance, spreading his arms wide and causing a fast wind barrier to form about twenty feet around himself and his opponent. The barrier's purpose is to keep the opponent trapped within until the full attack can be unleashed, as well as being the main force behind the attack. The usF which surrounds them and their opponent and prevents either from escaping. He then moves his arms in a quick counter-clockwise direction, causing the wind wall to contract inwards around his opposition, sending them flying upwards into the air and crashing back down to the ground. Due to the spells strength, novices are warned against using it at all, however, Chase possesses enough magical power to use the spell twice in one battle with a small break in between each casting. *'Shattering Light: Sky Blade:' This spell starts off the same as the one before, with Chase getting into a wide stance, spreading his arms out on either side of himself, his palms pointed out and hands completely flat. Rapid winds are summoned forth by snapping his wrist around so his palms are facing inward. He then quickly claps his hands together in the center of his body, causing the winds to coagulate together. The final move is to swing his conjoined hands down, which slams the blade of wind down into the ground, making a clean slice through virtually any material. *'Shattering Light: Heavenly Punishment:' For this attack to even be enacted, the area needs to be highly saturated in ethernano, which usually comes from battling. Chase gets into a wide stance, spreading his arms out wide on both sides of himself. By flicking his wrists upward, a highly concentrated sphere of wind above his opponent, gathering the remaining ethernano from previous attacks to further boost its creation speed. Once the attack is of the right size for what Chase needs, he raises his arms upward, effectively gaining complete control over the attack. He swings his arms downward, and the large sphere follows at tremendous speed. Once it makes contact, the vicious movement of the winds slices the mage and carries great blunt damage. The immense size makes it near impossible to dodge the move, and even if it were to miss, the attack will release a large and powerful shockwave that creates a vast amount of damage. Defensive *'Sky Dragon's Cushion:' Sky Dragon's Cushion is the go-to move when Chase needs a defensive layer, allowing him nearly the same mobility and very little concentration to keep active. The spell involves making the air around him incredibly dense, to the point where subsonic bullets are completely stopped in their tracks upon entering the space. In addition to this, the air pocket can be used to stop the momentum of somebody else, specifically after being launched away or falling several stories. This would be where the spell got it's name, and by generating the pocket in an area the target is going to go through, he can slow them down tremendously, thus lowering the impact damage they take when they hit the ground or another solid surface. *'Sky Dragon's Barrier:' The only true defensive spell in Chase's arsenal, and probably the least used move as well because of his ignorance and bullheaded ways. However, when he does use this spell, it is noted to be particularly strong, comparable to that of a user of Barrier Magic. Generally, this barrier is used in tandem with his team spell Tempest Style: Yata Mirror. This spell erects a soundproof barrier around anything of his choosing that is able to stop hypersonic bullets shot from incredibly close range, as well as being akin to a bubble. That is, once a spot is broken through, the entire thing will explode, pushing anything that has come close back several meters, even things that weigh several tons. Supplmentary Healing *'Sky Dragon’s Healing Spell: '''By manipulating the clear air around him, Chase can heal anyone outside of himself at the expense of his internal ethernano. By concentrating his magic through his hands, they will begin to glow a bright green color, which he will then place on the wounded area. However, the spell isn’t limited to external wounds. Any muscle fatigue, body stress, and rid the body of any toxins, as well as heal paralysis. The spell is said to be strong enough to heal wounds inflicted by dragons, but it uses quite a large quantity of his magic the longer and greater amount of times he uses it. He can even bring a person from a near-death state though this method is very magically taxing, resulting in Chase losing all, or at least, a majority of, his magic. *'Troia:' Chase creates a glowing sphere in between his hands, which he brings in contact with the person who has motion sickness. It brings about a sense of balance to the person, as well as heals the disease which is most common affliction of magesof his kind, making this skill highly sought after by his guildmates. While it may last a long time, if used in repetition, the spell will begin to lose its effectiveness until it ultimately stops working. He can cast it on himself, however, if he is suffering from motion sickness, he can not cast it at all. Status Boosting *'Vernier:' By saying the incantation '"O swift wind that dashes through the heavens! Vernier!"' Chase is able to enhance the target's speed for a limited amount of time. It is noted that the targets are surrounded by a glowing aura that matches with their magic type, (ie. a fire mage having a red aura) and that Chase can use it on himself. He can also combine the spell with '(Ile) Arms''' and (Ile) Armor to enhance the target's abilities all around. The variation, Ile Vernier, boosts the speed by double that of the basic spell and, therefore, uses more magical energy. *'Arms:' By saying the incantation "O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! Arms!" Chase surrounds the intended target with a quavering aura, which strengthens their offensive power for a limited amount of time. He can use the spell on himself, as well as multiple targets. He can combine the spell with (Ile) Vernier and (Ile) Armor to enhance the target's abilities all around. Ile Arms is a spell of the same nature though boosts offensive powers by double that of the regular spell. *'Armor:' By saying the incantation "O indestructible winds of the heavens to resist! Armor!" Chase is able to boost the target's defense for a limited amount of time. The target is surrounded by a glowing aura that matches their normal one that absorbs the brunt of attacks. It can be combined with (Ile) Vernier and (Ile) Arms all around enhancing Chase's abilities. Ile Armor raises defensive powers by double that of the basic Armor spell, granting them a near god-like stature. *'Body Anomaly Recovery Magic, Raise:' Chase casts this spell by stating the incantation “Raise” and raising his left hand, lifting the thumb, index, and middle finger on that hand and extending his right arm out. His hands glow with a bright green light, which then surrounds either himself or the target to negate any spells used by an opponent. The only catch would be that the magical energy within the spell has to be equal or greater than the other spell in order to work and that if the attack is stronger it will only take a portion of the damage away. He can only use this spell once, with a cool down period of three minutes, but it’s other form, Re-Raise, can be used at the same time. *'Body Anomaly Resistance Enchant, Re-Raise:' Chase casts this spell with the incantation “'Re-Raise”' and he will be able to resist any long-lasting effects created by his opponent, making paralysis and poison generally ineffective against him. As long as Chase hasn't become fully incapacitated, the spell can be activated, and he doesn't even need to utter a word for the spell to work. *'Deus Corona:' The first of the Deus line, Corona focuses on the defensive capabilities of the person the spell is cast on, specifically on raising them far beyond what they are normally capable of. By chanting “Elemental resistances rise!” and adding a layer of magical energy over the target, their defensive capabilities raise. This is because the extra magical energy is never absorbed by the afflicted user, instead canceling out attacks sent their way. Because of this, the spell will wear out once they have been hit with the same amount of energy that is imbued in the aura. When he uses it on himself, the spell is nearly identical to enacting his magical aura, so he doesn't use it on himself as often anymore. *'Deus Esques:' The second of the Deus line, Esques focuses on the physical capabilities of the afflicted person. By chanting “Physical ability rise!” and imbuing the target with an extreme amount of ethernano in a very short amount of time, their muscles expand and grow almost instantaneously, their nerve synapses become twice as fast, and the overall bodily functions of the target improve, allowing them to perform tasks for longer periods of time, and even perform superhuman feats, especially that of strength. To use it on himself, Chase simply needs to catalyze the speed at which magical energy travels through his veins, allowing a temporary boost to occur. Other *'Sky Dragon’s Breeze:' By controlling the air currents, Chase can bring gentle breezes into the area. With two variations, this spell can have two effects. The first is Sky Dragon’s Ethernano Breeze, where Chase concentrates the ethernano around him to focus in, allowing it to be more easily accessed. In battles, this is impractical to use, since it will help his opponent’s to regain their magical reserves though he can use it afterward in order to recover faster. The second version is Sky Dragon’s Scented Breeze. This one entails Chase finding a particular scent in the air, and bringing large quantities of it into the general area. This spell is often paired with the scent of lavender, or scents that allow people to relax. This is so that they may relieve any stress without him having to use up a bunch of his magical reserves on a healing spell. He can also pair it with putrid odors in order to distract his opponent. *'Sky Dragon’s Wings:' Chase expels a layer of air from his body, allowing him to fly above the ground. This spell is very difficult to use in combat, as it requires concentration, and if he were to try, his concentration on the battle and flight would be split, thus making doing anything, especially performing different spells at the same time, incredibly hard to do and requiring much more time to prepare. This layer of wind allows him to travel over difficult terrain, move through areas where flight is the only method of travel, and allow him to go onto high areas that are normally inaccessable through normal methods. When in flight, Chase can achieve astonishing speeds, being able to keep up with users of High Speed Magic. This spell Chase's primary means of travel, being that normal transportation methods, like cars or trains, make him incredibly motion sick, to the point where he can hardly stand. *'Sky Dragon’s Walk:' Chase creates small and gentle air currents beneath his feet which allow him to travel through the air as though her were walking. It is a much faster means of travel than walking, though slower than Wings by a large margin. This spell gives him an extreme bosst in melee combat, allowing him to fight opponents from above to deliver attacks with greater momentum and quickly escape from their range. Force Dragon Force is an advanced spell used by Dragon Slayers of all types. The spell allows the user to enter a state where their magic level is on par of that of actual dragons, and gives them dragon-like attributes, such as scales, elongated canines, and longer, strengthened claws. A Sky Dragon Slayer will also gain feathery extensions on their calves and forearms, which allow them to more easily move around, and give them the ability to float on the air for a small amount of time, as well as lessening the impact of drops. The user's offensive, defensive, and physical capabilities will be drastically enhanced, and all Dragon Slaying spells are boosted as well, offensive or otherwise. Category:Aaniimee Category:Author-Exclusive Content Category:Dragon Slayer Magic Category:Sky Dragon Slayer Magic